The Hidden
by dracos-kiki
Summary: Hermione Granger is a simply complex girl. But with the war ended by her best friend Harry, she is able to come out of hiding and be the pureblood she was born to be. possibly HGDM or HGHP & HPW i havwen't choosen yet :) Read & Review! plez n thanx
1. True Identities

The Hidden  
  
Chapter #1: True Identities  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that I own Harry Potter you really need to get some serious help because if I did, why the hell would I be writing this?  
  
Professor Trelawny may "See all", but Headmaster Dumbledore seems to know all.  
  
A simply complex girl named Hermione Granger was even more complex than even she knew, or for her own good.  
  
readers: wtf? on with the story kiki: okay okay. sorry  
  
Hermione Granger sat in a very uncomfortable chair, shifting nervously outside the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Miss Granger," called the familiar voice of Professor Trelawny.  
  
"Um, yes." Hermione replied shakily.  
  
"The headmaster and I will see you now," said Trelawny. Hermione stood up from her chair and walked into the office. It was...exactly the same as when she was in there in 5th year. Nothing had changed.  
  
"Come. Sit here," said Dumbledore motioning toward the chair opposite of him.  
  
She sat quietly not exactly knowing why she was here, because it had been nearly four years since she stormed out of Professor Trelawny's room that day during divination. Why was she to be punished so long after what had happened?  
  
"Professor Trelawny and I were sitting in these exact same spots 2 weeks ago discussing what she was going to do for her end of year exam, when a very peculiar subject came up-"Dumbledore paused to make sure Hermione had been listening," you."  
  
"Me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, you. Now, as you may know, Sibyll here possesses the 'inner eye' (cue Hermione eye roll) she as you also may know has made only two prophecies in her life, both about your friend, Mr. Potter. Now what she did was somewhat like a prophecy, only more of a command." continued Dumbledore. Hermione just sat there, somewhat dumbstruck. "here let me show you.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, feeling more confortable.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and pull out his pensive. He placed his wand to his temple pulling the memory out and placing it in the pensive.  
  
"Simply touch here," said Dumbledore as himself and Professor Trelawny disappeared into the pensive, she did as told, and ended up in...back in Dumbledore office. Looking from Dumbledore, to Dumbledore, then form Trelawny to Trelawny.  
  
Then the Trelawny in the memory body froze, but her eyes became even larger and her mouth spoke,  
  
"She of golden Gryffindor, is not of whom she may seem. because that of her true identitiy, is hidden from you and me.  
  
When the dark lord dies, from a killing by a friend, her natural self will come alive, and the secrets come to end.  
  
Her disguise is supreme, With her bushy brown hair and slight buck teeth, unseen she will no longer be, to hide her form what would be a horrific defeat.  
  
Parents leave her with all they own, To get this visit vault one-thirteen, because now she must become, the pureblood legend, she was born to be."  
  
Then they were back in what Hermione assumed was the present time. Shock, pure shock, Hermione had not even blinked yet. Hermione Granger learned that her whole life was a lie. Her only words that came out were, "Oh, my, god."  
  
"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.  
  
"I would like to direct your attention to the key around your neck. Do you remember where you got that?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Um. Sorry, no. I've had it since as long as I can remember. gasp the is the key to vault 113." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. believe it is. I am not absolutely positive about this of course, and that is why I would ask you to accompany me on a trip to Diagon Alley, Gringott's bank, vault 113 to be exact." said Dumbledore.  
  
Finally really coming back to her senses Hermione replied, "Yes. I mean, of course."  
  
"Good. Good. We, I hate to do this to you, but I will be frightfully busy, until two weeks before school starts. I will be either at the Ministry or, in Babcock on very important business. I urge you to not tell anyone, at all. That goes for Messers Potter and Weasley as well. Also, I ask you to not go to the bank yourself, I would much appreciate if I was there for a type of guidance."  
  
"Um, sure," said Hermione in deep thought.  
  
"Now even though you are not, well, who you are, your parents who have taken care of you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, will be informed about our situation. I trust that you would wish to spend your summer with them just the same. Not to mention visit Ron and Harry, correct?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course, I really need to talk to my parents, well Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Your Parents, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, are still your parents, as long as you want and feel that they have cared for you, as if you were their own, and I am once again assuming that they did because they have no idea about our dilemma. Yet."  
  
"Well. Um. When are you going to tell them?"  
  
"That, I do not know. Your parents, do, understand mail by owl, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. I send them loads of mail, you know because they like to know what's going on. They send me owls to. They bought one so that they could send me presents to celebrate holidays."  
  
"I could send them an owl. No, I think I would prefer to tell them in person."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Um, what's there to tell if they already know tht I'm not their child?"  
  
"Oh, there is much, much more. Professor Trelawny said that you are now of pureblood, that your appearance is a complete disguise. I know that there is a simple potion that you can drink to reveal your true self, we might have you test it, to make sure that you, are appropriate, then I'm sure you would be fine with after the first years are sorted that you would come to the front of the hall before the feast to show everybody."  
  
"If I had already tested the potion and am already different looking won';t they think your lying or something?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure that they would. We could place the spell back upon you I assume."  
  
"Oh, is that why when we made the potion last week, Snape wouldn't let me. You know, in case it got in a cut or some other way of it getting in my bloodstream?"  
  
"Yes. I asked him to have you not make the potion, yet not tell you why. I am guessing you have only just recently stopped bugging him to as to why you weren't allowed to make the potion-...that is if you even have." And with that final remark Hermione blushed slightly, because she indeed hadn't stopped bugging him.   
  
Note: So how did you guys like that chapter? Reviews, are wanted in any aspect: good ones, constructive criticism and flames to (what does kill me makes me stronger!) Go ahead, press the little purpley, grayish button, Please if you review I'll send you cyber cookies!!!! Thanks 4 reading -Kiki 


	2. The Escape

_**The Hidden**_

Chapter #2: 

**The Escape**

**_Disclaimer:_** If you think that I own Harry Potter you really need to get some serious help because if I did, why the hell would I be writing this?

Sorry about the late update,. but I've been gone for a little very long time. prepares self for rotten tomatoes

and school starts in 5 days.

pelted w/ rotten tomatoes

ouch, shit, oh crap, oooh that one hurt, wait that's not a tomato!

falls to ground

"&%"

get's up and wipes watermelon off face

"I'm okay!

does a little jig, then trips over own foot and falls down stage stairs

groans

what's the number for 9-1-1?

Audience:rolls eyes

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hermione sat on her bed. The school year had come to an end, and this would be the last time she would be sitting on this bed. She would be sleeping in the Head dormitory next year, well one could only guess considering her top marks. Her life would end as she knows it, she would have to share a common room with Malfoy. At the thought of having to be in the same room as him more than normally she gave an involuntary shudder. Hermione took out a piece of parchment and quill and started to right.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I wa-_

But professor McGonagall came bursting into her room.

"Miss Granger! There you are! I have searched the entire school for you! You must come with me right away," shouted McGonagall.

"But Professor-"

"Right Now!" McGonagall shouted again. And grabbed Hermione's wrist. "There's not time to explain dear, we have to leave Hogwarts NOW!"

"But wh-"just then the portrait door swung open, followed by four deatheaters...and Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm sor-gasp-ry. Herm-gasp-mione, gasp run," Draco panted out while trying to get out of his fathers grasp around his neck.

"Shut up boy! Attack!...You will pay for that later!" bellowed Lucius.

At that moment all the deatheaters in the room with the exception of Lucius, pulled out their wands and aimed them at Hermione. McGonagall grabbed Hermione's arm, and reached for what Hermione assumed was a port key, but stopped McGonagall inches away from it.

"Avada K-"shouted a random deatheater, but was interrupted but Lucius.

"don't kill her stupid we need her...alive." The deatheaters had surrounded the Professor and Hermione.

"Hermione let's go." said McGonagall.

"Accio candlestick," shouted McGonagall.

"Even he doesn't deserve this!" Hermione shouted, and punched Lucius in the face, releasing his grasp of Draco. At that moment she grabbed Draco's arm and placed it on the candlestick.

"get the girl, you fools!" shouted Lucius.

But Hermione, McGonagall, and Draco vanished.

THUMP!

"Miss. Granger!" McGonagall cried, pure fury in her voice, "do you have any idea what you have done! Bringing Draco Malfoy here! You could have been killed!" her tone lessened, "That courageous move is worth Harry Potter himself, I'm very proud of you." Hermione's face brightened with a huge grin. "But if you ever do that again I will make sure you have some sense knocked into you!" McGonagall yelled.

"Hee, hee," said Hermione with a hoarse dryness in her mouth, "So I am assuming they know something about me I don't huh?"

POP (or what ever the aperated sound is ï)

"Ahh, Miss. Granger, Minerva, I'm glad to see you made it in one piece. Hee hee," said Dumbledore, receiving scowls from Hermione and Minerva, "Oh, terribly sorry, you are right, now is not the time for jokes. Moving on, I do believ-, Mr. Malfoy!?" said Dumbledore noticing Draco walk out from behind Minerva.

"Professor, if I may put in, I took him here-" said Hermione, but being cut off.

"Ahh, Yes, Young love-"replied Dumbledore.

"What! No! H(im/er) No!" cried Hermione and Draco in unison.

"Oh, erm, never mind. We must get to Gringott's now. Time is pressed and crucial Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, you will stay with Professor McGonagall. Minerva, take him to 12, and" lowering to a whisper," do not let him out of your sight. Come Miss. Granger. Portus," said Dumbledore talking out his wand and pointing it at a tire on the ground, as Hermione walked over to him. "Let's Go Miss. Granger, Gringott's Bank."

POOF

(or whatever sound they make when they disappear)

"Come Mr. Malfoy. Portus," said McGonagall taking out her wand and pointing it at an empty can of soda, as Draco walked up to her.

"Professor, where are we going?" asked Draco.

"12 Grimmald Place. Place your hand here Mr. Malfoy."

"I know how to work a port key. I'm not stu-"

THUMP

"Mr. Malfoy, Get up please," said McGonagall, who assumingly practiced not falling after using a port key, "We are at 12 Grimmald Place. You are not to leave, think about leaving, or open any windows, understand? Also the windows will be boarded up to not give you the opportunity to open them. Oh, and most importantly you mustn't use you magic. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," was all Draco said.

Draco lay in his bed, a million or more thoughts in his mind: '_What if his father was to find him? What WOULD happen if he left? What was going on in the outside world? What else did his father have planned? How powerful was his father?_(blah, blah, blah) _ Why DID Hermione save him?'_ Draco's stomach gave a huge grumble, and Draco realized he hadn't eaten in a while, or actually couldn't remember the last time he ate something decent. "God, I hope this place has food."

Hey guyz! Sooooo... how'd you like it. Sorry it's kinda short. Yeah like every other guy Draco's got food on the brain! If you review I'll update faster!!!!! Thanks for reading!

kiki


End file.
